What Love Does
by thisisremmiepie
Summary: Felix finally decides to confess his love for Ken. But when he finally musters up the courage to do it, his closest friend ignorantly betrays him.


Felix gathered up his courage in a breath in and - after what seemed like forever - a breath out. He clenched a bouquet of roses in one hand, fiddling with a petal in the other. So soft, so sweet, just like the man he had loved for ever since he knew him. "How long have I waited?" Felix contemplated. I twas easily two years. Maybe this was the third. He gently removed his hand from the bouquet and stepped out of his car. After dismissing a thought of doubt, he firmly shut the door to his car and walked up the neat gravel path to the door of the house in which Ken, his only true love, lived.

Felix knocked on the door, first softly, then with a little more force. While he waited, he messed around with his sandy hair. Since no reply came, he assumed Ken was recording a video. He knocked again. After about a minute more, Felix tested the doorknob. It was surprisingly unlocked. He stepped in quietly, still holding the flowers gently in his left hand.

Felix felt a little awkward. He was, after all, uninvited. He thought awhile about what he should. Torn between going back home and trying to find Ken, he decided to go find Ken. He would find him, and fall into his embrace, and say, "I love you." He thought about his decision twice, and even three times, half wanting to go back into his car and drive away. "It's ok," Felix convinced himself. "It'll be fine."

As Felix walked down the hall, he heard some sounds towards the end. He walked in the direction of the sound. He heard the gentle creaking of a bed and soft whispers. As he approached the source of the sounds, he noticed clothes scattered around the floor. The trail of clothes led to a slightly ajar door. "This is probably Ken's bedroom, " Felix thought. He pried open the door further as curiosity got the best of him. He peeked in, and stumbled fully inside the room as the shock of what he saw overwhelmed him. Two bodies, melted into one embrace, caressing: Ken and his best friend, Cry. Neither noticed the intruder until he dropped the bouquet and it fell, flowers first, petals scattering like Felix's hopes.

As soon as Ken noticed Felix, he quickly stood up and covered himself with a blanket while Cry lay in the bed in what he hoped was a confident pose. "Felix! This- it- it's not what what it looks like! I swear!"

"But, Ken... Ken... I... uh... thought we... had something..." Felix stuttered. He looked at Ken, then at Cry. His best friends. How could they do this to him? "I'm hurt, Cry. I'm hurt! And Ken..."

Felix picked up his bouquet and slunk out of the room to find a bathroom. When he found one, he locked himself in. He tried to keep himself from crying as tears welled up in his pale eyes. He looked around for something that would heal his hurt, his shattered love, his broken heart. Ken barely had anything. At last, found a bottleful of ibuprofen. He downed the lot of it and stepped out of the bathroom. He found the kitchen and sat down at a chair closest to a window. With a sigh, he opened the window. One by one, he gently took off the remaining petals on the buds and dropped them out the window.

A few minutes later, Ken walked in, now dressed. Cry stayed in the doorway, watching the pair. Ken tapped Felix on the shoulder as he dropped the last petal. "Hey, I, um..." Ken said, trying to form an apology. Felix stood up, faced Ken, and hugged him with the strongest embrace he could. It wasn't much. "I really didn't know, about you and me," Ken continued. "You were always so... playful... I thought you were just being your regular self . I never-" Suddenly, Felix shuddered. His grip on Ken's arms loosed even further. Ken grew concerned. "F-f-felix?" he stammered. Felix looked up into ken's eyes, now crying for real. Felix kissed him gently, tears streaming, then sighed and collapsed in Ken's embrace. "No. No. No. Felix? FELIX!" Ken cried, realising what his friend had done.

While Ken lamented his friend, Cry peered out the window to look at the petals on the ground. They spelt three words.

I LOVE YOU...


End file.
